thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
! Thomas *'Number': 1 *'Released': 1984 *Livery: Blue with Red stripes Thomas is a blue tank engine. Bio Thomas is the No. 1 blue engine. He is a cheeky little engine who always strives to be really useful. He is best friends with Percy. Changes * TOMY Trains model (mid 1990's - UK/US) * Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail model (1984-2007) * Plarail model (updated with new face, stripes around the boiler, white front, different back) (2003-present - Japan) * TrackMaster model by HiT Toys (different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification) (2007-2009 - US; 2008-2009 - UK) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (updated face) (2009-2012) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (updated body and motor with CGI styled face) (2012-present) Variations (The following list only applies to products with the name "Thomas". Few exceptions such as "Thomas with track" can also be added.) * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TOMY Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toys)) * Thomas with two half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) * Thomas with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toys) * Thomas with Green Van and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toys) * Thomas with Green Van (TrackMaster Toys) * Thomas with Blue Van (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Thomas (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster) Special Models *Thomas Makes a Mess *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" *Birthday Celebration *Thomas' Egg Express *TrackMaster RC Flip Face (in Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds) *TrackMaster RC Thomas *TrackMaster Talking Thomas *Talk 'n' Action Thomas *Metallic Thomas (from Tidmouth Sheds Acessory Set ) *Thomas' Big Haul *Thomas' Big Holiday Haul *Thomas on Parade *Thomas Talking Set with Coal and Water Depot *Steam Along Thomas *Confused Thomas (from Thomas and Freight Cars set) *Springtime Surprise Thomas *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) Trivia *Apart from his later Plarail Models, Thomas's red stripes were not painted. They have since been painted on his Fisher-Price Models. Gallery Normal model gallery MotorRoadandRailThomas.jpg|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Thomas TomicaWorldThomasbox.JPG|Tomica World Thomas original box MotorRoadandRailThomasoriginalbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas 2003-2005 box MotorRoadandRailThomasbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas 2005-2008 box PlarailThomas.jpg|Plarail Thomas PlarailThomasbox1.jpg|Plarail Thomas original box PlarailThomasbox2.jpg|Plarail Thomas second original box PlarailThomasbox3.jpg|Plarail Thomas 2003-2012 box MotorRoadandRailThomaswithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with track MRR_Thomas_with_track_2.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with track expansion MRR_Thomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas Motor_Road_and_Rail_Thomas_Value_Pack.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas value pack TM_UK_Thomas.jpg|TrackMaster UK Thomas TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelbox.JPG|TrackMaster US Thomas box TrackMasterThomaswithhalfstraighttrackpiece.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with half straight track piece TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with Green Van TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with Green Van and two half straight track pieces box TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVanbox2.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with Green Van box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with Blue Van TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithBlueVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with Blue Van box TrackMaster2012ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|2012 Thomas with Blue Van TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomasbox.JPG|TrackMaster Fisher-Price Thomas box TrackMaster2012Thomas.jpg|Thomas 2012 update TrackMaster2012Thomasinbox.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas 2012 box Special model gallery GoldenThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Plarail Golden Thomas TM_Steam_Along_Thomas.PNG|TrackMaster UK Steam Along Thomas PlarailMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas TM_Thomas_Makes_a_Mess.jpg|Thomas Makes A Mess TM_Thomas_in_Slippy_Sodor.jpg|Thomas in Slippy Sodor 185px-TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration Thomas PlarailThomasonParade.jpg|Thomas on Parade TrackMasterThomas'BigHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Haul TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Holiday Haul TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas'EggExpress.jpg|Thomas' Egg Express TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|Thomas in a Jam! TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|3 Speed RC Thomas PlarailSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Plarail Steam Along Thomas TiredfacePlarailThomas.jpg|Tired Face Thomas TrackMasterThomaswithAnnieandClarabelFisherPrice.jpg|Trackmaster (Fisher Price) Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Thomas Category: Battery-Operated Category:Plarail Engines Category:1992 Items Category:TOMY Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:TrackMaster Engine Line Category:TrackMaster (Fisher Price) Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines